Do You Wanna Touch?
by Roe99
Summary: One shot? Chapters? Let me know! just had a dream about it! please review!
1. Chapter 1

Background: this is something I really wish would happen. This is happening during this summer after nationals. They haven't talked in a few days and Will is trying to call Emma and she won't answer.

WILL

Once again she doesn't answer. 'Gosh Em' I thought as I heard her sweet voice asking me to leave a message.

"Hey Em, it's Will… again… just wondering why you aren't answering my calls- and texts… _please _give me a call as soon as you can… um thanks, bye."

'God I sound like a desperate teenager! But what if I did something to piss her off… I didn't ask her to go to nationals with me but I thought she'd be glad! She seemed okay in the hallway!'

My inner conflicts were raging as I finally made the crazy decision to drive to her place and find out why she was ignoring me.

EMMA

**earlier that morning**

I hate when my phone dies… I feel so disconnected from the world… and especially when I'm at the mall! I feel like if someone were to mug me I wouldn't have any form of communication if they threw me in the trunk of their car- I could feel the panic start to kick in as I rounded the corner to go from my casual store into my own living nightmare- JCrew to Victoria's Secret.

Since I'd been seeing a therapist and I'd told her I was really into Will she had been trying to get me to buy some lingerie to help with the steps of getting through my fear of sex.

Today was the day I entered that dreaded store. I decided to start with some simple Pink wear and sexy underwear or a bra… something to get myself used to the fact this may happen soon- the sex that is…

"Hi! Welcome to Victoria's Secret! My name is Bridget do you need to get measured for a bra?" the perky blond apparently named Bridget asked.

"Um I don't think so…"

"Well what did you come here to buy?" she bounced on the balls of her feet with the same amount of energy as before.

I proceeded to tell her what I wanted to get and in no more than 20 minutes I was out the door with 3 bright pink bags that advertised my scandalous purchases of 2 (very lacy, and very see through) bras with matching (even more see through and lacy) thongs and a pair of tighter than tight yoga pants with the rhinestone word PINK on the butt.

As I arrived home I decided it was time to give those babies a whorl! I slipped off my girlie girl outfit, and with the up most caution I slipped on the neon pink see through lace thong then the extra tight rhinestone yoga pants. I slowly removed my overly cautious blouse and skillfully put on my only lace underwire equally neon bra.

I sighed looking at the new, sexier Emma standing in front of me in the bathroom mirror. I turned, looked at how the rhinestones accentuated my slightly larger butt and the bra showing more than anything I'd ever worn before.

Suddenly feeling empowered I shook my hair until it was messy and volumised and ran over to my sound system, cranking the volume to MAX and cranking the song I wish I could sing to Will if I had a bit more courage. I started belting it out as I went into the kitchen to make my famous cookies.

WILL

As I bounded up the stairs to Emma's apartment I heard a farmilliar beat coming from what I thought was her apartment. I knocked and with no answer for a few seconds and I assumed the music was too loud to hear me knocking I looked under the matt for a key.

"Bingo!" once I turned the key in the lock I heard her voice begin to sing from the kitchen.

_We've been here too long _

_Tryin' to get along _

_Pretendin' that you're oh so shy_

I crept into the kitchen trying to formulate a thought through what I was seeing. Her back to me she didn't see me watching her. All she had on were yoga pants that made her ass look fucking amazing, and from what I could tell from the back a see through bra. I couldn't help the reaction my lower half was getting from seeing her like this.

_I'm a natural ma'am _

_Doin' all I can _

_My temperature is runnin' high_

She ran her hands down her front and wrapped them around to grab her ass

_Cry at night _

_No one in sight _

_An' we got so much to share _

_Talking's fine _

_If you got the time _

_But I ain't got the time to spare _

_Yeah _

She kept flipping her hair and grabbing all the places I could have my hands. With her back to me she continued to grind the air and sing while stirring what I assumed to be brownies in a bowl seductively.

_Do you wanna touch _

_Do you wanna touch _

_Do you wanna touch me there, where _

_Do you wanna touch _

_Do you wanna touch _

_Do you wanna touch me there, where _

_There, yeah _

At this part she turned around and saw me and I saw what her bra looked like from the front and it was possibly the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. It left little to the imagination. Even though I was intruding, she didn't seem to mind as I jumped in:

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah _

_Emma: Every girl an' boy _she walked over to me drawing a line around my body while circling me looking up and down my body.

_Needs a little joy _she grabbed my ass slightly.

_All you do is sit an' stare _I nod

_Beggin' on my knees _she gets on her knees in front of me and grabs my hands

_Baby, won't you please _

_Run your fingers through my hair _flipping her hair and shoving my hands into her hair

_My, my, my _

_Whiskey and rye _

_Don't it make you feel so fine _

_Right or wrong _

_Don't it turn you on _I nod again

_Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah _

I sing the yeahs this time as she pushes me into a chair and straddles my lap.

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) _

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) _

_Do you wanna touch me there, where _she grabs my hands again smashing them onto her breasts as she continues to grind into me clearly enjoying the reaction my body was having to hers

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) _

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) _

_Do you wanna touch me there, where _

_There, yeah!_

When the music dies down she stops her movements and stands. Pulling me with her, she smashes our lips together in a longing needed kiss. Her tongue seeks entrance into my mouth immediately I let her in and we kiss for a few minutes as my hands go down and cup her ass kneading and messaging it she slams her hips into mine in needing. She pulls back and stands on tip toes whispering into my ear

"Do you wanna touch me? Because I want you sooo fucking bad right now."

A/N: Sorry! I left you hanging! I hope you enjoy this new story! I don't know if I should continue please REVIEW! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I heard what everyone said and I agree with you, I'm going to (try) to take that into account in this one! Everybody please review and thanks for reading!

WILL

_"Do you wanna touch me? Because I want you sooo fucking bad right now."_

Did Emma just say that? Is Emma really sitting on my lap grinding me after singing Do You Wanna Touch to me? I began to think of any other possible way this wasn't happening, not for the fact I didn't want it to but for the fact I had no idea how to handle the situation without Emma ending up mad or regretting her sudden spontaneity. I didn't have very much time to consider since sudden warmth and friction was lost from my lap.

I recovered just in time to see red hair chase a beautiful woman into her bedroom. With a loud slam I was brought back to the present. I heard a muffled sob and realized my mistake. I'd sat there without making any movements, or signs that I wanted Emma as much as she had just said she wanted me. Wow I'm an ass.

"Em!" I shouted as I ran to her already shut bedroom door. "Emma please let me in-"

"Will- just- just- go away" she continued to sob as I cracked the door. She laid in a heap of pillows on her king sized bed her head buried in one and her hair all around her head like a Greek goddess.

I slowly crossed the room and laid down next to her, my head turned inches from hers. I couldn't see her eyes for the fact she had her head down but she could feel my presents.

EMMA

I felt as if I'd just fallen down a flight of stairs, stood up, then realized I wasn't wearing any clothes and 100 of my closest friends were there to watch. In reality I'd exposed my soul to the man I love and felt like he'd rejected me. As I laid down in bed all I could think was he hates me- he never loved me- he thinks I'm ugly- anything that could make me feel worse about myself was running through my head.

I felt him lie down on the bed next to me and turn to face me. The hair on the back of my neck stood up, but not in a bad way, in a reaction to having the man I love's hot breath on the back of my neck and his amazing body this close to me on my BED.

"Em- please look at me." I shook my head.

"Emma I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't want you…"

"You did!" I sobbed.

"Emma I really didn't want you to feel like that," his tone was so sweet and full of love, "I was just caught off guard, I've never seen you act like that before-" I turned my head to face him.

"And you found it repulsive and you thought I looked bad and whorish-"

"Em- no absolutely not. You were so beautiful and sexy and hot and I had no idea who this wonderful beautiful woman was who was turning me on sooo much was! I had never seen you do something so amazing before and something for me! Em-"he looked me directly in the eye and I shot mine down, he grasped my chin and forced my eyes up to his.

"Em- NEVER think I don't want you, because I do, all the time. And NEVER think I don't think you're beautiful or sexy or amazing because I do, I always have and I always will."

"Okay" I squeaked out.

"And Emma- don't think I don't love you. Because I do."

"Oh Will, I love you too." I smashed my lips to his. His tongue seeking entrance into my mouth immediately, I let him in and with that, we soon became one.

**the next morning**

I woke up with a buzzing all around me, almost an electricity that surrounded my whole body. The memories from the night before came crashing around me and I looked next to me hoping to see Will lying naked in front of me. Instead I saw and empty bed. I sat up, still very naked and crept into my kitchen, stopping at the door to see a very sexy man cooking in only boxers with his back to me.

I slowly snuck up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist and pushing my breasts into his back. He moaned and squeaked out in a husky voice, "I made breakfast."

"Why don't we skip breakfast and go back to bed?"

A/N okay so I sort of skipped the smut this time but if you all keep reviewing I will write whatever you ask! I hope I got Emma's character back somewhat… please let me know! Any help is good help! Thanks!


End file.
